Introduction: Pretty Cure Stories
Everyone, welcome to the Pretty Cure Haven! My name is Sakagami Ayumi, and I was told to introduce this new concept to you. It's called Pretty Cure Stories and centers around special events all across one year! What is Pretty Cure Stories in detail? Me and my fairy friends Enen and Gureru will take a deeper look into the concept of Pretty Cure Stories, but so far I will try to explain it as good as possible. Um.. you could call it a short film for the Pretty Cure franchise or similar. All in all, the Pretty Cure Stories are supposed to center around one or sometimes two characters who fight with a holiday spirit against an evil power. I think that describles it very well. Alright, Enen, Gureru!! Let's explain it a little more, okay? Pretty Cure Stories Gureru's Lesson Then let Gureru's Pretty Cure Stories lesson start!! Even though Ayumi has already tried explaining Pretty Cure Stories to you, I thought it would be good to revise what you’ve heard before. Pretty Cure Stories is a concept that allows you to turn a years event into a magical adventure. What I am talking about? Christmas, New Years, Valentines Day, Eastern, Summer Festival, Halloween, again Christmas. These are the most popular holidays occurring every year, but I’m sure there are one dozen more of them all around the year! Pretty Cure Stories is something else than the ability to turn the magic spirit of… Halloween for example, into a magical Pretty Cure story. You could call it a short film! Or an OVA/ONA season. What’s important that it’s short – a special created for the Pretty Cure franchise. Short story means small cast. Your story has one or two characters? Everything is fine, just make sure that you don’t overwork yourself! Enen's Advice Nice to meet you, my name is Enen. Please let me help you with the Pretty Cure Stories. P-Pretty Cure Stories is about holidays or special occasions as we’ve heard. Yet it still can be pretty troubling to come up with good story plots. You may even be afraid of accidently copying someone else’s ideas or an original anime… Ah I wouldn’t think too much about it. Just let your creativity out! No one can tell you what to write in your own story or not. Except if it’s a contest and you have certain requirements to meet… but else you are free like a bird! A creative bird!! As far as I know there are no rules for creating a Pretty Cure Stories special. Your character can be anything, male, female, can have no gender. Can be a prince, a princess, a fairy or just a dream. Remember, we are all birds! Age or origin, nationality, religion, … ah are there other things to care about…? Anyway! You can do whatever you want. I think… the only thing you need to follow is… you need a theme… like Valentine’s Day! If you have a Valentine’s Day theme, it makes no sense to have a character who wears a Yukata, I guess… Known Pretty Cure Stories ' Pretty Cure Stories: Happy New Year Contest!! ' *'The Adventure of Cure Jolly! References '' Category:Browse